


Don't You Worry

by orphan_account



Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [JUL 2020] [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I need content with Chris and his son, Kissing, Nightmares, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Some Plot, Sweet, Tenderness, no beta we die like men, wholesome family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris wakes up to find his son staring at him from the side of his bed. Cute quiet family moments ensue.
Relationships: Chris Miller/Chris Miller's Wife, Chris Miller/Evangeline Miller
Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [JUL 2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Don't You Worry

“Daddy?” Damian put his hand on his father’s shoulder. Chris grumbled sleepily, not wanting to wake up. Even if it was for his three-year-old son. He awoke anyway, brown eyes opening to meet the smaller ones standing next to his bed. Damian hugged a teddy bear that had been a Christmas gift tight to his chest. 

“What are you doing awake, bud? You’re supposed to be asleep right now.” Chris shifted in his wife's arms to turn on the lamp, a sleepy groan coming from her. She hugged Chris’s waist tighter and tried to further bury her face in his back. 

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Momma?” Evangeline sat up, removing one of her arms from her husband’s waist to rub the sleep from her eyes. Chris glanced up at her; she gave a nod without looking back at him. 

“Of course you can bud.” Chris reached over and picked Damian up as Evangeline moved over. He rolled over on to his other side, taking his son with him and setting him in between himself and his wife. 

“Is that the teddy bear Uncle Gavin and Uncle Nines gave you last Christmas?” Evangeline asked. She was already rolled over on her side so that she could face her boys. Damian nodded. 

“I named him David.” Damian wiggled his way under the covers, leaning towards his mother and placing a hand on her stomach. “How’s baby?” 

“Baby’s keepin’ Mama awake. Just like another child in this home,” Evangeline said, affectionately rubbing her small baby bump. She pressed a kiss to Damian’s forehead, causing him to giggle. Chris watched this interaction with a smile on his face. 

“Do you want the light on or off to sleep, bud?” Chris asked. 

“Lights off,” Damian answered. Chris leaned over his shoulder and turned the light off. He then turned and wrapped his arms around his family. Damian pat Evangeline’s belly one last time. “Goodnight, baby,” He whispered. “Goodnight Mama, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, Damian. Sleep tight.”


End file.
